Earl "Magic" Walker
Appearances: Jagged Alliance, Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games, Jagged Alliance 2, Jagged Alliance 2: Unfinished Business, Jagged Alliance 2: Wildfire, Jagged Alliance: Back in Action. A mercenary in the Jagged Alliance series, available from A.I.M. Known to consistently be the top-tier sneakthief/lock-opener in each game. Biography "Cautious, light-footed and extremely agile, Earl Walker is considered to be one of the best second story men in the business. And even when he's been fingered, his sharp eyes and deadly aim have eliminated the dilemma of witnesses!" - Jagged Alliance "Magic's calm, cool, and collected demeanor sets the tone for battle. In peak physical condition, he displays razor-sharp reflexes and catlike agility. Magic can ferret out danger with astonishing acumen. And with his lethal marksmanship, he quickly and efficiently puts an end to any threat. He's nicknamed Magic due to the way doors seem to open up in front of him." - Jagged Alliance 2 Additional info *Voice: Deep, drawn-out and definitive *Assertive, detached and deadly. *Being a second-story man, he is regularly wanted by the police, something he shared with fellow burglar Jimmy Upton until Jimmy was caught and jailed. Equipment Jagged Alliance Deadly Games *M-14 *7.62 mm (x2) *Tool Kit *Kevlar Helmet *Kevlar Vest *Sun Goggles *Extended Ear *Locksmith Kit *5-pocket Assault Vest Jagged Alliance 2 *MAC-10 *Kevlar Helmet *Kevlar Vest *Kevlar Leggings *Silencer Quotes Jagged Alliance/Deadly Games *''"Glad you asked, but I'll have to see how things go down there before I join. Check with me in a bit." - Initial refusal to hire '' *''"Mum's the word." - commanded to shoot another friendly merc '' *''"If you're talking to Jimbo let him know he should stay away from my phone and my place. The cops got it staked out again." - On call'' *''"What do you say you let me make some magic happen for you?" - On call'' *''"Got a snapperhead!" - enemy spotted'' *''"Yeah..." - enemy down / success'' *''"I'd better take care of this snapperhead before I'm spotted." - enemy spotted, unaware'' *''"Tell 'em Magic sent ya." - remark on enemy killed, Deadly Games'' *''"Crap!" - spotted by an enemy / action failed'' Jagged Alliance 2 *''"Magic.", "When I work for you, I'm all there, man. Stuff gets done." - on call'' *''"I can cut you some slack on a long-term deal, if it's good for you?", "Looks like I got a plane to catch." - hiring'' *''"Magic ain't here right now. You know what to do, so do it." - answering machine'' *''"Snapperhead alert! Hope everyone got the message!" - first enemy spotted'' *''"Our guests are here." - enemy spotted'' *''"So long, Snapperhead!" enemy killed '' *''"Good stuff." '' *''"We got strays. Might circle back on us." - enemy in hiding'' *''"Got something." - item spotted '' *''"Every last one of them. Checked out permanently." - sector clear'' *''"You gotta be nuts! Place is like cadaver-central. Look elsewhere!" - refuse to join'' *''"Not gonna happen! I can afford to be picky,man... And I ain't picking someone with your pathetic record." - refuse to join'' Jagged Alliance: Back In Action *''"Watch your ass man. Thing don't look right around here." (Jagged Alliance: Back in Action)'' *''"It'd be cool if there were a replay or something. I'd like to see that in slow-mo, a couple more times, you know what I mean, man." (Jagged Alliance: Back in Action)'' Relationships Likes *Keith "Blood" Hanson *Ice Williams *Jimmy Upton Liked by *Keith "Blood" Hanson *Ice Williams *Richard "Slay" Ruttwen aka "Terry" *Jimmy Upton Dislikes *Monica "Buns" Sondergaard *Thorton "Bubba" Jones *Marty "Kaboom" Moffat Disliked by *None Notes *While other mercs such as Trevor orShadow have him beat in the lock-opening and sneaking specialities individually, Magic is the only merc able to do both with ease, with the exception of perhaps Mike. *Magic's voice actor Tyrone Benskin is best known for his role in "300", and the line "Our arrows will blot out the sun". Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Mercenaries Category:Jagged Alliance Mercenaries Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:A.I.M.